


Behind the Scenes

by Slytherin_Quidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Quidditch/pseuds/Slytherin_Quidditch
Summary: A school play brought Rose and Scorpius together but keep it a secret to avoid the ire of their parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a #SuggestionSunday prompt on The Slytherin Cabal. 
> 
> Needed to include a stage door sign, blond hair, and apple(s). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Hermione stood and applauded as the cast came out for their final bow. Rose Weasley’s face was alight with joy as she took in the standing ovation they received. Months of hard work had gone into memorizing lines, assisting with prop design, and keeping up with her normal school work. She exited the stage with her fellow cast to be swept up in congratulations and hugs. 

“You did wonderfully out there Weasley.” She heard as she headed to gather her belongings. She turned to be greeted by her own apple of Eden. Scorpius Malfoy held out a single gardenia.  

“Thank you Malfoy.” She responded as she took the bloom carefully. With a radiant smile Rose took a quick glance around before stepping closer to the blond haired young man. Scorpius leaned down and met Rose’s lips with his own.  

  


Scorpius felt like he was floating. After years of pining after Rose Weasley he decided to finally do something about it. When she auditioned for the school play, he knew that this was chance. 

Their parents weren't on the best of terms, and that was putting it lightly, so he had little reason to interact with his crush. He volunteered to help with the behind the scenes jobs that the play brought about. The months of interacting in close quarters led to the confession of feelings from both of them and some very heated snogging sessions. Yet the two kept their fledgling relationship quiet to avoid backlash from their families.   

The pair had only intended for a quick kiss but it had ultimately resulted in a decadent snog. Rose had her hands buried in Scorpius’s blond hair as he pulled away to breathe. “You taste like apples.” He started when the stage door opened.

“They really need a better sign for the door. How do they expect anyone to find their way,” Hermione Weasley let the rest of her train of thought fade away as she took in the sight of her daughter and Draco Malfoy’s son wrapped up in each other. The teens froze for what felt like ever before jumping apart.  

“Please don't tell dad.” Rose pleaded as she turned to her mother who had yet to say anything. Scorpius reached for Rose’s hand as he addressed Hermione.

“Mrs. Weasley I care for your daughter very much but I'm terribly afraid of how our families would react.” Scorpius stammered.

Hermione, finally overcoming her shock, let a gleeful expression show on her face.   

“Ha Draco owes me 20 galleons. I knew it.” Both Rose and Scorpius looked on in disbelief when Draco Malfoy walked in.  

“They need a better stage door sign. It took forever to find it.” He paused for a moment and took in the scene before him. Hermione was still cackling in excitement while his son and her daughter awkwardly looked around, refusing to make eye contact, while holding hands.   

“Really son.” Draco started causing Scorpius to wince thinking his father was angry about Rose. “You only had to wait two more weeks and I'd have won the bet.”  

“You bet on me and Rose being a couple.” Scorpius stated blandly. “So you're not mad?” He asked meekly.

“Scorp if you're happy I'm happy.” Draco told his son before turning to Hermione. “Quit your cackling woman.” He commanded as he offered her his arm. “Let's get some dinner. And you two can tell us how this came about.”

Rose and Scorpius glanced at each other before following, both found they had bright smiles plastered on their faces. 

Ahead of them Draco and Hermione shared a significant glance as they looked at their children. They were glad that the two teens were able to have what was forbidden to them.

  



End file.
